Soul Eater New DWMA Girls Arisu's side story
by alykagamine
Summary: The new girl in town is looking for her long lost older sister. Hoping she'll find her, she goes through a lot of things in order to find the sister she never met. This is rated M for some the chapters. OcXCanon and I don't own Soul Eater. Enjoy!


This is my first Soul Eater fanfic. So please tell me if I need to anything with my story please.

Summary: This story is about how these two half sisters came to be. The heroine of this part of the story is named Arisu. She may appear to you as a regular teenage girl, but she's actually a **VAMPIRE!** Well,

she's half vampire while the other half is human...well not really, she's a weapon that serves Shinigami-sama as a Death Scythe adviser for one of the younger groups. Determine to find her older sister, she

goes through a lot of hardship to get to where she needs to be. Along the way, her heart get's stolen by the young shingami, named Death the Kid. Will she ever find her older sister? In order to understand

you would also need to read **AdriNichelle **'s part of the story.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Aly-chan...you….have...a...older...sister. Look for her...at...DWMA...she has the same tattoo as...you..." Her gripped loosened and her hand dropped._

_"Mom...Mom...Mom...MOM!" She screamed at the top of her lounges with tears streaming down her face._

_*Gasp*_

She just woke up from the sound of her alarm. It was 7 am and she needed to get ready for her flight to Las Vegas, Nevada. As a death scythe she would need to go there to be one of the advisers that needs to watch over one of the junior teams. Even at the age of 13, she would need to supervise people around her age.

"Why did I have that dream?" She said to herself.

She lazily got out of bed and went to make breakfast, since she lives in the house alone. She's always been alone and didn't have any friends.

Arisu Joy Teano Nightingale wasn't an ordinary girl. She was half human and half vampire/demon. Her mother was the human and died because of cancer. Arisu had pale white skin with long jet black shinning hair. Which, was what she inherited from her father. She looked at herself in the mirror; her eyes were covered with her bangs. She searched for scissors and began to cut away her hair.

_'I need a new look.'_ She thought to herself.

With the last strand of her use to be long hair, she snipped that away. She looked at herself in the mirror and showed her dark purple eyes by pinning her hair up.

Bring the thought back to her dream; this hasn't been the first time it happened. If she remembered, it kept repeating every time it was a day closer for her when she was going to DWMA.

It wasn't just a dream, it happened 2 years ago when her mother died of cancer. It made a big impact in her life when her mom died and when she found out she had an older sister.

Then a year later her father died because he dated a witch and they ended up killing each other because of Arisu. Her father was a vampire while her mother was a human, and the witch thought that people like her should die. So in the end, the witch died and her father died in Arisu's hands, with another impact to her life. She made a living taking over her father's job as an artist. In order to make a living, she needed to take her father's job as an artist.

It was about a couple of months before her dad died when she found out that she was a weapon. It happened when she was cleaning out her father's room. She found one of her mother's diary from when she traveled and pictures of her back when she was young.

-Flashback-

_"April 3, xxxx_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm having so much fun at DWMA! I love everyone here! Shinigami-sama, Spirit-san, Stein-san and everyone else. I've finally go to meet Maka-chan, Black Star-kun and Death the Kid-kun. They're so big from when I heard_ _from Shinigami-sama. I'm really glad I got to see all of them from the time we got separated. I went to visit Adriana, who seems to be doing fine, so I'll have to tell her before I leave that she has a younger sister. I hate having to his secrets from my beloved_ _daughter, but I can't do anything about it. When Shinigami-sama heard about this, he told me that I would need to be careful with this baby because she's half human and half vampire. He still doesn't approve of Howl-san, but he said as long as I'm happy then that's all to it."_

_'DWMA? What's that?' with the curiosity getting the better if her, she flipped thought the pictures and read the captions of each picture._

_'This is Shinigami-sama, this isn't how I would expect him.' She thought to herself when she found the picture of Shinigami-sama and her mom._

_She read another page of her mom's diary._

_"May 28, xxxx_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Aly-chan changed into a weapon for the first time. I was shocked because she turned into two chakrams when she should have been one like a regular weapon. Maybe it's because she's a vampire as well."_

_'A weapon? What the hell is that?' she thought of a fan for a couple of seconds and began to fell her body change its form into a weapon. But the problem was, she didn't know how to turn back into her body. So she started to panic when she heard the door click._

_"Arisu, I'm hungry! Are you in here?" Her dad stopped to look down on the ground to see the open booked diary and his daughter in her weapon form._

_"DAD! I don't know how to change back! _**_HELP ME!"_**

_"So you can finally change into your weapon form. That's great! If only Anais was here to see this. Okay, in order for you to turn back into your original form, just think of your original body."_

_So she did as what her dad said. Again she started to feel her body change back onto her human form._

_"How did you know this dad?"_

_"Your mom had friends that were just like you. So I learned a trick or two." He gave his daughter a bright smile that she knew she was never going to forget._

_With that her and her father went on missions helping Arisu become a death scythe. She was able to contain the witch's soul when her father died along with the witch._

-End of Flashback-

_'I need to go.'_ She thought to herself and got all of her stuff ready to g_o_.

The cab was down stairs waiting for her, when everything was out of the house she needed one last look at her the home that she no longer was going to be living in. She'll never forget the memories she made with her parents, but left space for the memories that she'll make at DWMA.


End file.
